1. Field
The general inventive concept relates to an apparatus and method of integrally processing a plurality of biologic signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, to measure a biologic (“bio”) potential signal, such as in an electrocardiogram, an electroencephalogram, an electromyogram, an electrooculogram or for an electrogastrography signal, for example, a filter having a filtered frequency band corresponding to a type of the measured bio potential signal is used. However, a conventional filter is able to perform filtering in only one frequency band. Accordingly, to measure a plurality of bio potential signals with a single device, a required number of filters is at least as many as a number of the plurality of bio potential signals to be measured. As a result, when the single device manufactured to measure various types of bio potential signals, a number of parts required in the single device increases. Thus, power consumption of the single device increases, manufacturing costs of the same increase, and it is difficult to miniaturize the device.
In addition, an impedance related to body fat, skin hydration or skin conductance level, for example, is often measured. As a result, a desired signal is typically detected by rectifying a constant current having a frequency corresponding to a specific type of impedance, and a signal is thereby obtained via differential amplification. The constant current and the signal are then filtered. In a conventional device, a process of measuring the impedance is complicated, since only one signal is measured, according to a determined frequency, but additional constant current needs to be applied, unlike when a bio potential signal is measured, as discussed above. As a result, the required number of parts further increases due to the complicated process of measuring impedance. Accordingly, power consumption and manufacturing costs further increase, while miniaturization is made even more difficult.
Additionally, to measure a bio signal using light, such for as a pulse wave signal or oxygen saturation, for example, light having a specific wavelength that corresponds to the measured bio signal is irradiated and, thus, a typical conventional device is able to measure only one bio signal.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a single device that measures more than one bio signal.